


Evans at Jake Dillingers Halloween party

by Theatremania



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Evan is a soft boy, M/M, Michael saves the night, Please Don't Hate Me, Please don't get made at me for crossplaying different musicals, Woah Jared and Michael bet you didn't see that coming, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatremania/pseuds/Theatremania
Summary: Evan hears some kids talking about a party that supposed to be through the roof. He convinces Jared that they need to go. Jared runs into Michael whooo. Evan ends up locking himself in the bathroom and read the rest to see what happens.
Relationships: Evan alone ):, Jared Kleinman/Michael Mell
Kudos: 4





	Evans at Jake Dillingers Halloween party

Evan got up, just like every normal day. He missed the bus as usual. He walked to school as usual. He walks to class alone because He has no friends. That's not new. He has Jared. Jared doesn't really like him though, but he can see why. Whenever he's sitting during lunch sometimes Evan will walk up to him to try to talk to him but he can tell he gets annoyed.

I’m in class now, in English I sit in the back because I fear getting called on and knowing the answer but freaking out so I would start stuttering and not being able to say the answer.

As I opened up my journal one kid calls me a faggot and another kid pushes me more into the table i’m sitting next too.

It's not new. It still hurts me though, I couldn't ever say that though, because then people would know I am softer than I already am, and that'd just be a big red target all over my body.

My classmates talk about going to someone's house after school for a party. I hear the address…. I wrote down the address.

“I’m going to this party. I've never been to a party and i'm a senior. It's a house party so we don't need to be invited.” He tells Jared.

“Evan are you fucking nuts?! You can't even get your own lunch. What makes you think you can handle a party?”

He's right I cant get my own lunch, half the time Jared has to explain why he needs to get two lunches because his screw up of a friend is too scared to get his own.

I explain to Jared how we're seniors and they basically have had the shittiest high school experience and they need this. This would be good for them. 

Jared agrees to my proposal realizing he really has had a shitty highschool experience. “Fine.” He tells me to meet at the tree after school. 

_____

Me and Jared meet up at the tree and Jared has a huge grin on his face

“You ready to have the time of your life Hansen?”

I’m very nervous but happy that Jared feels so confident about this idea.

“Yup ready.”

I said the party starts at 7, we got out of school at five. Why so late? Because Jared had his computer club meeting thing after school that's two hours.

Me and Jared go to the park that's not too far from our school to pass time. It become 6:30 we leave the park and head over to the party

“What the hell. My word this is a big ass house.” Jared said as they got to the front of the place

I don't have enough money for a car, so I always walk or take the bus.

“You ready?” Jared says to Evan.

“I'm ready.”

We walk in and immediately notice all the drugs and alcohol, Jared's face lights up as if he just got something memorizing on christmas. My face turns nervous to scared. 

“You're going to the alcohol that fast?”

“Yup.” I say knowing i’m gonna need it. 

“Aren't you gonna drink, Jared?”

“No. I came here because I knew you would have gone by yourself.”

“So you're basically here to babysit me?”

“Oh no. i’m here to make sure you dont do stupid shit, but im also trying to find someone. If you know what I mean.” Jared says with a grin.

“Whatever.” Evan says trying not to smile but failing.

“ Meet up at this spot in 30 minutes. Ok?”

“Fine.”

“Evan I’m being serious”

“Yes ok”

I drink two more cups sort of regretting it but not caring enough with what goes down tonight

____

“Woah hello” I say sweating nervously

“Oh hello, and you are?”

“J- Jared is my name… oh and you what's your name?

“You're funny…. And cute. My names Michael, what grade are yo-”

“Wanna go upstairs?” He says grinning but worried because it's past the thirty minutes and he’s supposed to meet with Evan by now.

“Yes. I do.”

We go upstairs. He closes the door we started kissing then making out. Then before you know it he’s taking off my shirt. 

____

I try to call Jared but he doesn't answer. I want to be with him right now. Im alone at this stupid party super drunk and becoming anxious.  
I call him again two more times still no answer. 

I go upstairs to the nearest bathroom I can find. I shut the door and I can't control my breathing. My chest is becoming heavy. I realize I'm having a panic attack. 

They happen so often it’s like I just know when it’s about to happen. Someone knocks. I tell them they can’t come in. Four more people knock, each time I have to decline letting them in to use the bathroom my voice becomes more shaky.

I leave the bathroom because I can't take someone else yelling at me to get out. I see a bedroom with the door closed and I open it. 

I slam it back shut. My heads down as I'm trying to control my breathing but failing. I finally look up and I see Jared with another guy on the couch right about to do it but I completely ruined it.

“Who's this?” Michael asks in confusion feeling flustered  
“Oh shit Jared, I'm so sorry I can go. I'm sorry.”

“Evan what the hell happened to you? I thought you were having a good time.”

“I was then I got super drunk and people started yelling and I lost it.”

“Evan, right?” Michael says in a calm tone of understandment

“Yeah my name's Evan.” I say. My voice heavy and weak

“I know what you feel like right now, last year I was at this crazy halloween party and me and my friend got into a fight, I locked myself in the bathroom and had a panic attack. Your not alone.”

Jared can't help but smile knowing this is gonna be his new boyfriend just by the way he's treating Evan and his kindness.

“Did you guys walk here?” Michael says hoping it's a no so he can take them home.

“Y- yeah we did” I say 

“Can I take you guys home?” 

“ Really? You don't have to.”

“No it's ok I want to really.”

“Evan, you ok with that?”

“Yeah that sounds good.”

Jareds in the passenger and Evans in the back seat of Michaels PT-Cruiser.

“So why did you guys come in the first place?” MIchael asks trying to understand the situation

“Evan and I never have been to a party, and Evan heard about this party tonight and thought it'd be a good idea”

“Oh that's cool that you guys at least tried to come here. Some of Jake's parties are crazy so Evan don't feel wrong with what happened to you tonight.”

“Is Jake your b-boyfiriend?” Jared says so nervous that they were just a one night stand

“Oh- oh my word no. I’m so sorry that that’s what you thought. No were just friends. What about you, do you have a boyfriend?”

“No i'm looking for one at the moment though”

Jared says smiling at Michael 

“Well lucky for you so am I.”

Jared smirks 

I am so confused right now. I didn't even know Jared was this into guys, but I mean who cares. Michael seemed nice and understanding so I just went along with their conversation.

We get to my house

“Thank you, Michael for the ride. Jared i'll see you tomorrow at school right?”

“Oh no. Your mom isn't gonna be home tonight. There is no way I'm letting you by yourself for the night after what just happened. I'm staying the night at your house.”

“O- oh thank you”

“But can you give me a minute alone with Michael please? I'll be there in just a minute, just wanna say goodbye.”

“Oh yeah sure.” I leave heading to the front door.”

____

“So, can I have your number?”

“Of course”

We exchanged numbers, me being the happiest person right now.

“Thank you seriously for being so nice to him he has a hard time talking to people and you really helped him tonight.”

“It's really no problem I know the struggle, panic attacks suck. But we find ways to cope.”

I kiss him as a way to say goodnight  
“Call me tomorrow” Michael says laughing 

“I will. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one. Please feel free to leave a like or a comment. And please don't hate me for making Jared and Evan go to Jakes Halloween party, XD. Just an idea I had.


End file.
